It is often difficult to get a child to return home at a predetermined time or when told over a phone or the like. It would be desirable therefore, to have a beeper system that could be attached to the child, such as around the wrist, waist or neck, by a band preventing removal of the beeper and that included a beeper which reached a no shut off mode wherein a speaker outputs an audible output of increasing loudness until the beeper is turned off by keyswitch controlled or kept by the supervising adult. To provide the child with a warning period a wearer silence button can be provided on the beeper.